Opportunity
by tequilapearl
Summary: Kesalahan terbesar Sasuke saat itu adalah karena tidak mencoba menemui Sakura. Sesuatu yang akhirnya ia sadari dan begitu disesalinya.
1. Chapter 1

_Setelah melakukan latihan basket rutin sepulang sekolah, Sasuke berniat mengambil tasnya yang masih berada di kelas. Sekolah sudah sepi. Wajar saja sebenarnya, ini sudah tiga jam sejak pelajaran terakhir usai._

 _Sebuah handuk kecil tersampir di bahunya, sementara tangan besar milik lelaki itu mulai membuka tutup botol air mineral dan meneguknya hingga tandas. Melihat ada tempat sampah terdekat, lelaki kelas dua sekolah menegah pertama ini melemparnya hingga masuk._

 _Pandangan Sasuke mengedar ke seluruh pejuru kelas. Kemudian, ia mendapati seorang gadis sedang duduk dengan kepala merah muda yang tengah tertunduk—sedang membaca buku._

 _Sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk._

 _"Kau masih menungguku?"_

 _Menyadari ada kehadiran orang lain, lantas sang gadis menengadah, lalu menatap lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan datar sebelum atensinya kembali pada buku._

 _"Mm," gumamnya tidak jelas. "Kau saja yang terlalu percaya diri. Aku sedang membaca, tidak lihat?"_

 _Senyum Sasuke bertransformasi menjadi seringai. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekat._

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _Kedua tangan Sasuke terulur untuk memeluk leher sang sahabat—sedikit menariknya ke belakang agar dagu milik lelaki itu dapat diposisikan di puncak kepala Sakura._

 _"Sasuke. Posisi," Sakura mengingatkan. Namun, Sasuke tampak tak peduli._

 _"Apa yang kau baca?" Mata Sasuke melirik judul di sudut bawah kiri buku. "Western—lagi?"_

 _Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Aku suka novel bergenre itu."_

 _Fokus Sakura kembali pada buku. Sementara Sasuke masih bertahan di posisinya._

 _Sebuah helaan napas meluncur dari mulut Sakura_.

 _"Hei. Sampai kapan kau akan memeluk leherku seperti ini? Sana, cepat ganti baju!" omelnya, tapi tak berusaha melepaskan diri._

 _"Biarkan aku seperti ini, sebentar saja."_

 _Sakura tak mengubris lagi, pertanda bahwa gadis itu telah menyerah. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma buah ceri yang menguar dari rambut gadis dalam rangkulannya_.

 _Lima belas menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa Sasuke tidak lelah berdiri dengan tubuh membungkuk seperti itu?_

 _Setelah mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di puncak kepala Sakura, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari leher gadis itu._

 _Sakura melirik Sasuke yang berjalan ke tempat duduknya—di samping Sakura—dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas._

 _"Tidak ganti baju?" tanyanya ketika melihat Sasuke memakai jaket._

 _Sasuke menoleh setelah mengancingi jaket."Dan membuatmu menunggu lagi? Tidak, terima kasih."_

 _Gadis dengan rambut unik itu merotasi manik kembar sehijau klorofil itu._

 _"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku tidak menunggumu," Sakura mendengus. Kemudian, memasukkan novel yang tadi dibacanya ke dalam tas._

 _"Oh, yeah." Sasuke menolak untuk percaya. "Ayo, pulang."_

 _Tangan kiri Sakura digamit, menarik sahabat sejak kecilnya itu untuk keluar kelas. Dan Sakura menurutinya. Hal biasa yang selalu terjadi._ _Sakura adalah s_ _ahabat_ _nya. Kenapa tidak?_

 _Ya, sahabat._

 _Sahabat sekaligus gadis yang telah berhasil membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta._

.

* * *

 **Opportunity**

Bagian Satu

* * *

.

Sebuah mobil berjalan dengan kecepatan sedikit di atas rata-rata membelah keheningan malam. Tak masalah, jalan lenggang karena ini sudah larut.

Penerbangannya ditunda karena ada beberapa kesalahan pada pesawat, hingga ia berakhir harus sampai di Tokyo semalam ini.

Itachi melirik adiknya yang tampak lelah di jok samping. "Istirahatlah. Nanti akan kubangunkan saat sampai di rumah."

Sasuke menjawab dengan satu gelengan. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Sang kakak menghela napas kecil. "Ya, terserah."

"Kau sudah mendaftarkan aku sekolah?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. Tangannya dengan lihat menari-nari di atas layar ponsel.

"Mm. Sekolah yang sama dengan Sakura. Kau senang?"

Sasuke mendengus begitu mendengar nada menggoda dari kakaknya. Ia memilih untuk tidak menanggapi. Meskipun dalam hati ia tak dapat memungkirinya.

"Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Sepertinya, begitu."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis ketika jawaban ambigu terlontar dari Itachi. "'Sepertinya'?"

"Oh, aku belum bilang, ya? Sakura pindah rumah tak lama setelah masuk sekolah menengah atas, ke daerah—ah, apa ya nama tempatnya? Masih di Tokyo yang pasti."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke mengernyit heran. Ia melirik Itachi, menuntut jawaban.

"Yaa, kau tahu, perumahan tempat kita tinggal jauh dari letak sekolah. Jadi, Sakura pindah ke sebuah apartemen yang tak jauh dari sana agar tak terlambat berangkat ke sekolah. Hanya Sakura, keluarga Haruno masih menetap di rumah mereka yang sebelumnya," jelas Itachi. Tatapannya tetap mengarah ke jalan di depan.

Sasuke terdiam, terlihat sedang menimbang sesuatu. "Aniki, carikan aku sebuah apartemen yang dekat dengan Sakura."

Sekali lagi, Itachi menoleh. Kali ini bersama dengan kernyitan di dahi. "Hei, Sasuke. Kau tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu, kan?"

Sasuke menyimpan ponsel ke dalam saku celana. "Kau sudah gila, ya?" Ia berdecak malas kemudian.

Itachi menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah kalau begitu," ujarnya. "Nanti akan coba kucarikan satu untukmu."

"Aniki."

"Hm? Apa lagi?" Itachi menyahut.

"Sakura... dia—apa pernah dekat dengan lelaki lain?"

Itachi diam sesaat sebelum tertawa keras. "Apa ini? Cemburu?"

Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Jawab saja!"

"Jika yang kau maksud Naruto, jawabannya adalah iya," balas lelaki berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu. Sesekali ekor matanya melirik sang adik, takut kalau-kalau ada ekspresi langka yang ia lewatkan. Namun, meskipun tak terlalu jelas—Itachi tahu Sasuke merasa lega.

"Yaa... Naruto, sih, tidak masuk dalam daftar hitungan," tandas Sasuke. Kali ini dengan raut geli yang minim.

Itachi mengernyit lagi, terkekeh juga. "Apa maksudmu? Naruto juga laki-laki, tahu. Kau bisa dihadiahi omelan panjang jika dia mendengar ini."

"Dan aku akan dengan senang hati menyumpal mulutnya dengan sekardus isi ramen instan."

"Wow. Dia akan senang sekali. Tapi, Sasuke. Mulut Naruto dan kardus ramen memiliki ukuran yang sangat berbeda, aku tidak tahu itu akan masuk atau tidak."

Sampai disini, Sasuke tidak tahu harus tertawa atau tidak karena lelucon Itachi sedikit—ia tekankan, hanya sedikit—membuatnya terhibur. Kemudian, lelaki itu memutuskan untuk memberikan cengiran kecil.

Itachi mendelik. Terasa sedikit horor karena Sasuke ternyata juga bisa menyengir.

"Sasuke, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

.

* * *

.

Tujuh belas tahun hidup di dunia, mungkin Sasuke akan merasa biasa saja apabila Sakura tidak datang dalam kehidupannya.

Dulu, Sasuke adalah orang yang tertutup dan tak pandai bergaul. Satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki hanya Naruto (itu juga jika bisa disebut sebagai teman, sebenarnya).

Di bangku sekolah dasar, saat duduk di kelas tiga, Naruto memperkenalkan seorang gadis padanya.

"Dia Sakura, tetanggaku—juga tetanggamu. Mungkin kau tak sadar, rumahnya bersebelahan dengan rumahmu."

Awalnya Sasuke sama sekali tak tertarik. Sekadar kenal saja sudah cukup, pikirnya. Hanya saja, lama-kelamaan ia mulai sering memperhatikan Sakura.

'Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki warna rambut seperti itu?' —atau, 'Mengapa manik kembar zambrud itu bisa bebinar begitu indah saat gadis itu sedang dilanda rasa senang?'

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menaruh ketertarikan terhadap Sakura. Ia mulai menyukai sesuatu yang bewarna merah muda, juga mencoba memakan makanan manis yang biasa ia benci (Itachi bahkan sampai menertawainya tanpa henti). Sasuke mencari tahu apa saja yang Sakura sukai. Mungkin saja dengan itu, Sasuke dapat membuat gadis itu bahagia.

Dan tak perlu menjadi terlalu pintar untuk mengetahui bahwa Sakura juga menyimpan ketertarikan yang sama terhadap Sasuke.

Mereka mulai menjadi dekat. Kemana-kemana selalu bersama. Bahkan Naruto sampai melancarkan aksi demo individunya sebab selalu ditinggal dan diabaikan.

Sasuke memperkenalkan Sakura pada keluarganya yang disambut senyum lebar oleh mereka. Sampai sejauh yang Sasuke tahu, Sakura tampak paling akrab dengan Itachi.

Diusia ke dua belas tahun, ketika memasuki awal tahun ajaran baru, mereka bertiga diterima di sekolah yang sama. Satu kelas pula. Sakura mendapatkan seorang teman baru dan memperkenalkannya pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Gadis cantik berambut pirang, Miko Shion namanya.

Lambat laun, Sasuke menyadari ada gelagat berbeda yang ditunjukkan Shion saat bersamanya. Gadis bermata bulan itu tampak perhatian dan peduli padanya. Dia mulai mengajak Sasuke untuk jalan berdua. Namun, Sasuke menolaknya dengan halus dengan alasan bahwa ia lebih nyaman jika pergi beramai-ramai. Meski pada kenyataannya, Sasuke benci keramaian. Oke, ia hanya berusaha berkilah.

Perayaan musim panas diadakan. Sasuke mengajak Sakura pergi ke sana bersama, hanya berdua. Dan Sakura menerimanya dengan senyum senang. Namun, siapa sangka Shion mendengarnya? Lantas, gadis itu langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau bilang tidak bisa saat aku mengajakmu pergi bersamaku? Dan sekarang kau mengajak Sakura?" tanya Shion tidak suka.

Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya. Seharusnya ia memastikan tidak ada si pengacau itu di sekitar sini.

"Tidak masalah. Kau bisa pergi bersamaku dan Sasuke. Kita juga akan mengajak Naruto."

Sasuke langsung mendelik pada Sakura. Apa-apaan?!

"Benarkah? Sasuke-kun?" Shion menatap Sasuke memastikan, terdengar sedikit harapan disana. Baru saja Sasuke hendak menyampaikan keberatannya, kakinya dipijak oleh Sakura.

Sasuke melirik gadis merah muda yang tengah memberikan tatapan seolah menyuruhnya untuk setuju. Lelaki itu menghela napas. Apa boleh buat jika Sakura sudah meminta? Sasuke tak kuasa menolak keinginan gadis itu.

—dan sebuah persetujuan diberikan.

Tetapi, bneak Sasuke telah menyiapkan sebuah rencana untuk mejauhkan dua lalat pengacau dari dirinya dan Sakura saat malam perayaan musim panas. Namun, semuanya berakhir dengan sia-sia.

Shion tak berhenti menempelinya. Astaga!

Ingin mengunjungi ke stan saja, lengan Sasuke ditarik-tarik. Meskipun Sasuke terang-terangan memperlihatkan ketidaksukaannya—baik dalam perkataan atau sikap—nyatanya Shion lebih memilih untuk tak ambil pusing.

Alhasil, Sakura malah menjadi mengikuti Naruto untuk memotong pola bersama, —meninggalkan Sasuke bersama makhluk menyebalkan itu. Oh, shit!

Seterusnya selalu seperti itu. Kemana pun ia pergi, Shion selalu mengekorinya. Hingga Sasuke menyadari satu hal, Sakura kian menjauh darinya. Dan ia sangat membenci hal itu.

Suatu ketika, Sasuke mendapati kabar bahwa Sakura dan Shion tengah bertengkar hebat. Ia berniat menghampiri Sakura dan bertanya, namun gadis itu malah menghindarinya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke bingung hingga sulit untuk tidur karena memikirkannya. Jadi, ia memilih untuk bertanya pada Naruto.

"Itu karena kau, Sasuke."

Jawaban yang diberikan Naruto semakin membuatnya bingung. Karena dirinya?

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Ini sebabnya aku benci pertengkaran antara perempuan." Setelah nyaman memosisikan diri duduk di samping Sasuke, Naruto mulai bercerita.

"Sikap Shion selama ini... kurasa kau tahu apa yang ada dibaliknya, bukan?" Sasuke tak menanggapi. Dan Naruto paham bahwa sahabatnya itu lebih memilih untuk mendengar ketimbang memberi respon. "Ya, dia menyukaimu. Dan melihat kedekatanmu dengan Sakura, dia membenci itu. Jadi, dia melabrak Sakura dan menamparnya cukup keras."

Sepasang netra hitam pekat itu melebar terkejut. "Sakura tak memiliki sangkut paut apapun dengan itu! Aku yang memilih untuk mendekatinya," tukas Sasuke cepat.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tentu saja ini ada sangkutpautnya selama Sakura-lah yang kau dekati, Sasuke."

Lelaki bersurai gelap itu berdesis. "Tapi, mereka sahabat!"

"Kau naif jika kau berpikir begitu. Mereka memang sahabat. Tapi, kuharap kau tidak lupa bahwa tak sedikit orang munafik yang hidup di dunia ini." Naruto mengambil napas sebelum kembali berujar. "Satu-satunya alasan Shion menjadi sahabat Sakura adalah karena dia menyukaimu, dia ingin dekat denganmu. Tidak lebih dari itu."

Sasuke menggeram tertahan dan beranjak dari sana. Ketika matanya mendapati Shion, pergelangan tangan gadis itu ditarik kasar olehnya, tak peduli kalau Shion sudah meringis minta dilepaskan.

Ia menyeret Shion ke atap sekolah yang memang selalu sepi. Kemudian, menghempaskan tangan kecil itu dengan kasar hingga Shion jatuh terduduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menatap nyalang gadis di hadapannya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya demikian. Kaupikir, apa yang telah kau lakukan?!"

Setitik air mata keluar di sudut mata Shion. "A-apa, maksudmu?"

Sasuke mendengus keras-keras. Kesal juga karena Shion masih berpura-pura bodoh seolah tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau menampar Sakura?!"

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke, bahu Shion menegang. Apalagi saat matanya bertemu dengan sepasang obsidian yang berkilat memancarkan kemarahan dalam kadar luar biasa. Sepasang mata indah yang selalu ia dambakan menatapnya penuh benci. Ada sesuatu di balik rusuknya yang seolah hancur berkeping-keping.

"A-aku—"

"Atas dasar apa kau menamparnya? Punya hak apa kau melakukan itu?" Sasuke terus menuntut Shion dengan banyak pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan bertubi-tubi. "Kaupikir, kau ini siapa?! Berani-beraninya—!"

"Tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan, Sasuke-kun!" Shion akhirnya berteriak. "Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya." Air mata gadis itu merembes turun. Shion terisak. "A-aku... menyukaimu. Oleh sebab itu, kedekatanmu dengan Sakura membuatku muak."

"Aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana kalian bisa sedekat itu? Dan karena terus memikirkannya, itu membuatku kesal terhadap diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku tidak bisa dekat denganmu seperti kau dekat dengan Sakura?" Isakan Shion semakin keras. Namun, Sasuke tak punya cukup rasa simpati untuk memperdulikannya. "Aku... cemburu. Aku cemburu padanya. Aku cemburu melihat kedekatan kalian. Aku cemburu... melihat segala perhatianmu yang kau curahkan padanya. Aku luar biasa cemburu terhadap semua itu, Sasuke-kun! Apa kau memahaminya?!"

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Apa-apaan gadis ini?!

"Aku tak peduli dengan semua yang kau rasakan, Shion. Tapi, jika kau berani melibatkan Sakura dalam hal seperti ini lagi, aku benar-benar tidak akan bisa memaafkanmu." Sasuke berlalik, hendak pergi meninggalkan. Ketika sampai di depan pintu masuk, lelaki itu berbalik. "Aku tidak akan tinggal diam kalau kau berusaha untuk merusak hubungan antara aku dan Sakura. Kuperingatkan kau!" Dan pintu dibanting kuat.

Shion menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia mencoba menahan tangisnya dengan menggigit bibir, namun yang dilakukan adalah sia-sia. Hatinya hancur. Cintanya ditolak. Bolehkan ia mati? Ia tidak mengira kalau patah hati bisa sesakit ini.

"Aku begitu mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Tetapi, mengapa kau tak pernah melihat ke arahku?" ujarnya lirih.

.

.

Kesalahan terbesar Sasuke saat itu adalah karena tidak mencoba menemui Sakura, seakan dia tak peduli—meskipun yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Sesuatu yang akhirnya ia sadari dan begitu disesalinya.

—karena esoknya, keluarganya harus pindah ke Finlandia sebab salah satu cabang perusahaan mereka mengalami kemunduran. Itachi tetap tinggal di Tokyo karena harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya.

Sasuke bersikeras untuk menetap bersama Itachi, namun kedua orang tuanya tak memberikan izin dengan dalih bahwa Itachi tak akan mempunyai waktu untuk mengurus segala keperluan Sasuke sementara kakaknya itu sibuk dengan kuliah dan skripsi. Dan ia lakukan selanjutnya hanya mampu menuruti karena tak punya pilihan lain.

Sasuke berdiri di balkon kamarnya, yang langsung menghadap ke balkon kamar Sakura. Ah, disana gelap. Sepertinya Sakura sudah tidur. Sasuke tersenyum sendu.

Setelah kepindahannya nanti, apakah ia bisa melihat senyum ceria gadis itu lagi? Bisa mendengar suara lembut dan tawa gadis itu lagi? Apa ia bisa memandang wajah cantik dan mengacak helaian merah muda yang lembut itu lagi? Apakah bisa?

Jawaban yang sudah pasti. Tidak. Bahkan mempunyai keberanian untuk menemui Sakura saja ia tak punya.

Jika dipikir, dimana letak kesalahannya sehingga membuat ia tak berani bertatap muka dengan Sakura? Ada?

Ada. Tentu saja, ada.

Karenanya... Sakura menjadi dijauhi teman perempuan sekelas akibat asutan dari Shion. Dan Sasuke tahu, ia membuat Sakura sedih. Itu sebab Sakura menghindarinya. Bukankah lebih baik jika Sasuke menghormati keputusan yang telah Sakura buat?

Ya, seharusnya begitu. Tapi, apa itu yang benar-benar diinginkan oleh dirinya? Ia sudah tahu jawabannya, namun terus disangkal.

Sakura bersekolah seperti biasa esoknya. Namun, ada yang terasa janggal. Sasuke tidak masuk. Kemana dia? Apa dia sakit? Mendadak Sakura dilanda rasa khawatir.

Usai sekolah, ada sebuah berita mengejutkan baginya. Sasuke dan orangtuanya pindah ke Finlandia untuk waktu yang belum ditentukan. Sakura merasa dunianya langsung hancur menjadi puing-puing kecil saat itu. Lalu, Itachi memberikannya sebuah surat, katanya dari Sasuke. Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk dan menerimanya, setelah itu ia segera berlari masuk ke kamar.

Sakura terisak, menangis dengan bantal sebagai redaman suara. Kenapa Sasuke tidak memberitahunya? Apa segitu tidak pentingnya Sakura bagi Sasuke?

Tapi, apa yang harus ia tangisi? Bukankah lebin baik jika seperti ini? Bukankah ini keputusannya untuk menjauh dari Sasuke? Dan sekarang, lelaki itu mengabulkannya.

Sialan! Persetan! Sakura tidak peduli lagi. Ia membuang surat pemberian Sasuke asal. Gadis itu tak mau membacanya.

—atau lebih tepatnya, Sakura tidak berani membacanya. Ia takut... takut kalau nanti ia tak bisa berhenti menangis.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke duduk di bawah rumah pohon, memandang hamparan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit.

Apakah Sakura ada disana... memandang bintang, sama seperti yang Sasuke lakukan? Memikirkan itu, Sasuke tak mampu menyembunyikan senyumnya lagi.

Tak dapat dipungkiri—meskipun mati-matian disangkalnya—Sasuke begitu merindukan Sakura. Ini sudah empat tahun sejak kepindahannya. Dan sekarang, Sasuke kembali, ke tanah kelahirannya.

Perlahan punggungnya yang semula ia sandarkan di batang pohon menjadi tegak. Ia melirik ke atas pohon—ke rumah pohon miliknya. Dulu, mereka bertiga—Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto—sering menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama di sana. Bagaimana keadaan dalamnya saat ini? Apakah Itachi merawatnya dengan baik seperti permintaan Sasuke?

Remaja lelaki berusia tujuh belas tahun itu mulai memanjat tangga yang terpaku kuat di batang pohon. Netranya berpedar kala sampai di atas sana. Ah, semuanya masih seperti sedia kala. Meski ada sedikit debu di sana-sini.

Terdapat sebuah pigura yang berisikan foto mereka bertiga sedang saling merangkul. Sasuke di sebelah kiri, Sakura di tengah, sementara Naruto di sebelah kanan. Itachi yang memotonya saat itu. Lalu ada foto dirinya dan Naruto, foto dirinya dan Sakura, dan foto Sakura dan Naruto. Tapi, tunggu. Ada satu foto yang terlewatkan. Empat orang, berfoto bersama, diabadikan dalam satu pigura dan diposisi sedikit berjauhan dari foto-foto lainnya. Foto saat mereka pertama kali mengajak Shion ke rumah pohon ini. Foto mereka bertiga bersama Shion.

Sasuke berdecih tak suka. Diambilnya pigura tersebut dan dilempar ke bawah. Terdengar bunyi kaca pecah, namun Sasuke tidak peduli. Foto itu tak penting, sama sekali tak berharga. Kemudian, Sasuke kembali turun ke bawah. Diambilnya foto di balik serakan serpihan kaca yang telah pecah dan dipandangi sesaat sebelum memutuskan merobek bagian foto yang terdapat Shion disana.

.

* * *

.

Ya Tuhan, Sasuke terlambat!

Ini buruk. Belum pernah ada dalam sejarah kalau Uchiha Sasuke terlambat. Salahkah kejahilan Itachi yang mengubah waktu alarm ponselnya.

Sasuke berlari menyusuri koridor, mencari-cari dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah. Ia menghela napas lega begitu berhasil menemukannya.

Baru saja Sasuke hendak mengetuk pintu, seseorang membukanya. Pria tersebut tampak terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke, namun cepat tersenyum—entahlah, ia memakai masker. Namun matanya menyipit, jadi Sasuke menyimpulkan bahwa pria tersebut tengah tersenyum.

"Uchiha... Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk begitu namanya disebut. Pria bersurai perak itu mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat dan langsung disambut oleh Sasuke.

"Aku Hatake Kakashi, wali kelasmu untuk setahun ke depan. Tak perlu menemui kepala sekolah lagi, kita langsung saja ke kelas." Sekali lagi, Sasuke mengangguk dan mengikuti Kakashi yang menuntunnya menuju kelas.

Sasuke menahan napas ketika sampai di hadapan pintu kelas. Apakah... Sakura ada di dalam? Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum—sangat—tipis, namun tak berlangsung lama. Kakashi menyuruhnya masuk.

.

.

Sakura melebarkan matanya kala mendapati seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap berdiri di depan kelas sebagai murid baru. Itu... lelaki yang ia rindukan...

Gadis itu hanya menunduk, tak berani menatap lurus. Bagaimana kau tidak menunduk saat sepasang netra gelap itu memandangmu dengan intens tanpa berkedip?

"Baiklah... Ini Uchiha Sasuke, pindahan dari Finlandia. Kuharap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya," ujar Kakashi setelah meletakkan bukunya di atas meja.

Sasuke membungkuk. "Mohon bantuannya."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Sekarang ia harus apa? Kenapa ia malah menjadi gugup seperti ini?

"Hei, _forehead_. Hanya perasaanku saja, atau si anak baru itu dari tadi menatapmu terus, ya?" Ino berbisik, Sakura langsung menoleh.

Berarti memang benar, Sasuke melihat ke arahnya terus. "Ha? Masa, sih?"

Ino berdecak. "Jangan pura-pura tidak menyadarinya. Apa kalian pernah kenal sebelumnya?"

Sakura terdiam. Jujur, atau bohong? "Tidak. Kami tidak pernah bertemu—apalagi kenal—sebelumnya." Dan Sakura memilih untuk berbohong.

Ino bergumam kecil, kemudian mendengus. "Jadi kenapa—"

"Haruno, Yamanaka. Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan hingga lebih memilih untuk tidak mengacuhkan perkenalan teman baru kalian? Bisa beritahu aku?"

Sakura dan Ino sama-sama tersentak kaget. Takut-takut mengangkat wajah menatap wali kelas yang tengah bersikedap dada dan memandang mereka di depan.

 _Abaikan_ _Uchiha Sasuke. Abaikan Uchiha Sasuk_ _e_ , inner Sakura terus berteriak.

Ino lebih dulu buka suara. "Err... e-etto—" tetapi seperti biasa, dia tak bisa diandalkan.

"—maafkan kami, sensei," ucap Sakura memotong perkataan Ino. Sakura menoleh pada teman sebangkunya dan mengangguk kecil ketika Ino memberikan tatapan bersalah.

"Baiklah, jangan diulangi." Hatake Kakashi berdeham singkat. "Uchiha, ada bangku kosong dua deret di belakang Haruno dan Yamanaka, kau bisa menempatinya."

Akhirnya Sakura mencoba memberanikan diri untuk memandang Sasuke, tetapi buru-buru ia alihkan kembali saat mendapati Uchiha Sasuke masih memandangnya. Oh, Tuhan, kapan dia akan berhenti?!

"Terima kasih." Sasuke berjalan ke tempat yang dikatakan Kakashi. Sementara Sakura semakin menundukkan kepalanya hingga jatuh bertumpu pada tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

Begitu melewatinya, telinga Sakura masih berfungsi dengan jelas untuk mendengar dua kata terlontar layaknya bisikan dari Sasuke.

"Aku pulang."

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Organ radiovaskular miliknya bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya. Seperti ada ribuan ekor kupu-kupu yang mengepakkan sayap di dalam perut Sakura. Dan entah mengapa, wajah dan hatinya terasa... menghangat?

Ada apa ini?

.

* * *

— **to be continue—**

* * *

.

argh! apa ini? mc pertama dan kacau banget (/) #dordor

maaf jika ada typo(s) yang luput dari suntingan. bila berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan review ;;


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku pulang."

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Organ radiovaskular miliknya bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya. Seperti ada ribuan ekor kupu-kupu yang mengepakkan sayap di dalam perut Sakura. Dan entah mengapa, wajah dan hatinya terasa... menghangat?

Ada apa ini?

.

* * *

 **Opportunity**

Bagian Dua

* * *

.

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, ia tidak pernah bisa merasa tenang dan damai. Sakura tidak peduli lagi apa yang tengah diterangkan oleh Kakashi di depan sana, yang dia inginkan saat ini hanyalah waktu untuk segera beranjak dari tempatnya—waktu istirahat.

Sakura melirik arloji yang melingkari tangan kirinya. Ugh! Ingin minta izin ke kamar kecil, tapi waktu terasa tanggung.

Ino yang melihat reaksi gelisah yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura langsung mengernyit bingung. Terkadang punggung sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba menegang. Kenapa, ya? Lantas, gadis berponi itu menoleh ke belakang.

Oh, oh.

Ino mengerti sekarang. Dalam hati ia terkikik kecil. Pantas saja Sakura tampak tidak tenang. Lihat bagaimana syahdunya Uchiha Sasuke bertopang dagu sambil memandangi punggung Sakura. Setelah itu, Ino kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Psst, Sakura."

Sakura menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil oleh Ino.

"Apa?"

Seakan mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sakura, Ino berkata, "Kau bisa mati menegang jika kau berpikir untuk menunggunya sampai waktu istirahat dimulai."

"A-apa maksudmu?" Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sisi lain, terkejut juga karena Ino menyadari kegelisahannya.

Ino berdecak kecil. Mau pura-pura bodoh? Gadis bersurai pirang itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Ano, sensei," panggilnya. Kakashi yang sedang menulis sesuatu di papan tulis, menurunkan kapur dalam pegangannya.

"Ya, Yamanaka?"

"Kurasa... Sakura harus izin ke kamar kecil, sensei," jawab Ino. Manik aquamarine itu melirik Sakura sesaat. "Sindrom bulanan perempuan," tambahnya.

Sontak wajah Sakura dihiasi rona merah. Sial, satu kelas sekarang tengah melirik ke arahnya sekarang.

Kakashi menangguk mengerti. "Silahkan, Haruno."

Ino menyikut lengan Sakura, lalu berbisik pelan. "Pergilah. Sebentar lagi istirahat, aku akan menyusulmu," ujarnya. Sakura menggumamkan terima kasih pada Ino saat hendak bangkit.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Sakura."

.

.

Baiklah. Sakura sudah menduganya. Ino tidak mungkin mau berbaikhati untuk membantu jika tidak ada maunya.

"Kau sengaja menolong agar kau bisa mendapatkan penjelasan dariku. Licik sekali," Sakura bersungut kesal sambil bersekedap.

Sekarang mereka tengah duduk di meja yang letaknya di sudut kantin—tempat yang biasanya sepi—sambil menyantap makanan. Ino menyendokkan sepotong telur gulung ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hm-mm."

"Geuh. Aku tidak mau menceritakannya."

Ino menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menghadiahi sebuah pelototan pada Sakura. "Apa? Kau lupa bahwa kau berhutang padaku? Aku telah menyelamatkanmu dari kemungkinan mati tegang yang tidak elit. Sekarang ceritakan!" titahnya jengkel.

"Lain kali jika kau mengalaminya juga, maka aku akan membantumu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya membutuhkan sebuah penjelasan."

Sakura berdecak lidah. "Kumohon, _būta_. Jangan memaksaku," dengusnya.

"Kumohon, _forehead_. Jangan membuatku penasaran!"

Gadis musim semi itu mengehela napas pasrah, menandakan kemenangan bagi Ino.

"Jadi, kita mulai dari pertanyaan 'bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengannya?'" Ino menggeser piring berisi makan siangnya yang masih tersisa setengah. Sakura melirik sedikit sebelum tatapannya kembali dijatuhkan kembali pada Ino.

"Hei, Pirang Kusam. Kenapa tak kau selesaikan dulu kegiatan makanmu? Kukira kau dan makanan adalah sahabat sejati."

Ino menatap Sakura penasaran. "Makanan bisa menunggu, Dahi Lapangan. Jangan mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan saat kesempatan untuk bercerita sudah ada di depan mata."

"Tch. Baiklah." Setelah menyeruput jusnya sekali, Sakura mulai bercerita. "Dia teman kecilku. Pertama kali kami saling mengenal saat di bangku kelas tiga sekolah dasar."

"Kalian sekelas?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Naruto yang memperkenalkan kami."

Ino mengetuk telunjuknya di dagu. "Naruto...? Naruto sepupu Karin yang hiperaktif itu maksudmu?"

"Ya," jawab Sakura singakt. "Selain itu, dulu Sasuke dan Naruto adalah tetanggaku."

Gadis Pirang bergumam takjub. "Tetangga? Sejak kapan?"

"Entahlah. Aku sering bermain bersama Naruto sejak kecil. Tetapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Dia itu anak rumahan, jarang sekali terlihat."

"Kelihatan, sih, dari sikap dan tampangnya. Lagipula, orang tampan memang biasanya seperti itu." Ino manggut-manggut. Selanjutnya, dia tersenyum menggoda. "Lalu, bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapnya?"

Sakura mendelik. "P-perasaan apa? Aku tidak mengerti," kilahnya gugup. Sialan!

"Hmmm? Yang benar?" Ino semakin menjadi. "Ayo, dong, jawab. Kau sudah janji!"

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji padamu."

Ino mencibir. "Sudah jawab saja. Aku juga tidak akan mengatakan kepada siapapun, kan?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Menimbang-nimbang, apakah dia harus memberitahu Ino? Benar, sih, Ino memang tidak akan memberitahunya pada siapa-siapa. Hanya saja, Ino dijuliki sebagai Ratu Gosip bukan tanpa alasan.

Terserahlah. Siapa peduli?!

"Kurasa aku menyukainya... sedikit..." nada suara Sakura mengecil. Sementara Ino tertawa penuh laknat.

"Haha. Aku sudah tahu ini. Kau sangat menyukainya, ya?" Godaan beruntun dilancarkan Ino membuat Sakura kesal setengah mati. Buru-buru gadis berkepala merah muda itu meluruskan.

"Sedikit, Ino! Hanya sedikit!" Sakura memberikan penekanan di setiap kata 'sedikit' yang diucapkannya.

"Ya, meskipun begitu, kau menyukainya, kan?" tawa Ino terhenti, digantikan dengan senyum tulus. Sakura terhenyak sesaat. "Jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri, Sakura. Mungkin sampai disini saja aku bertanya. Aku tahu, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kalian hingga kau menghindari Uchiha Sasuke seperti ini. Dan aku tak ingin memaksamu lagi untuk menceritakannya. Hanya saja, ingat, aku... akan selalu disini untuk mendengar seluruh keluh kesahmu. Jadi, jika kau menyukainya, tak apa, katakan saja. Rasa tertarik, suka, dan cinta itu bisa dirasakan terhadap siapa saja. Kau punya hak untuk itu."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

Ino mengangkat bahu acuh. "Entahlah. Hanya menebak-nebak saja. Kisah klise. Lelaki tampan yang diidamkan para gadis. Dan ada pihak yang cemburu. Kemudian, permasalah pun dimulai. Apa aku salah?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Tidak. Kau benar." Helaan napas panjang meluncur dari mulut Sakura. Tanpa ia ceritakan, Ino bisa menduga semuanya. Ya, mungkin hal-hal seperti ini biasa terjadi di drama-drama yang sering disaksikan oleh Ino. Kisah cinta klise. Sakura tidak akan menyangkal.

Tunggu. Kisah cinta? Apa kisahnya ini bisa disebut dengan kisah cinta? Tidak, tidak bisa. Mereka bahkan bukan sepasang kekasih. Ia dan Sasuke hanya sebatas sahabat. Permasalahan mereka juga adalah pertengkaran antarsahabat, kan? Ya, ya, tentu saja.

"Cobalah untuk jujur pada dirimu sendiri—tentang perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Jika kau memang memiliki rasa terhadapnya, akui saja. Tak perlu diumbar-umbar. Setidaknya yakinlah sedikit, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Ino. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa memberikan nasihat yang sedikit menghilangkan beban dalam benakku."

Ino menudingnya dengan garpu. "Beban? Kau anggap itu beban?"

Sakura buru-buru menjauhkannya sebelum benda bermata tiga itu mengenai hidungnya.

"Mmm."

"Ya Tuhan. Terserah padamu, aku sudah lelah." Ino menepuk dahinya dengan telapak tangan.

"Tapi, kurasa aku memang menyukainya. Sudah sejak dulu. Mungkin... sangat menyukainya," ungkap Sakura. Kepala gadia itu menunduk, sementara rona merah muda samar tercipta di kedua belah pipinya.

"Sangat menyukai siapa?"

Sakura tersentak. Itu bukan suara milik Ino. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang. Dan coba tebak, siapa yang ia lihat?

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan nampan berisi makan siang. Oh, jangan lupa satu hal penting lagi, lelaki itu mengulum senyum tipis... pada Sakura.

Ino ikut menatap Sasuke. "Ada apa, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Tanpa aba-aba, lelaki itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura.

"E-eh, apa yang—?!"

"Para monster itu," telunjuk Sasuke menunjuk segerombolan gadis di pintu kantin, "—akan menyusahkanku jika aku sendirian saja."

Sakura mengernyit, tidak terima. "Tapi, bisakah kau bergabung dengan yang lain saja? Apa kau tidak punya teman?"

"Punya. Kau," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura mendengus keras-keras. "Maksudku—!"

"Tak apa, Uchiha-san, kau boleh makan siang disini," Ino yang duduk di hadapan Sakura dan Sasuke buru-buru menyela. Sakura melayangkan tatapan tidak setuju yang hanya dianggap angin berlalu oleh Ino.

"Terima kasih," Sasuke bergumam kecil. "Yamanaka Ino, benar?"

Ino mengangguk bersemangat. "Ya. Senang rasanya dikenali oleh seoranb lelaki tampan, hehe." Setelah mengatakan itu, Ino langsung melirik pada Sakura yang tengah menggigit bibir. Gadis pirang itu mengangguk kecil—Sasuke tak menyadarinya—seolah mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa' dan tersenyum meyakinkan.

Sakure menyumpit sepotong sashimi dan memakannya. Bagus! Keadaan semakin baik, haha.

"Ah, aku lupa, tugas sejarah belum kukerjakan. Oh, tidak!" Ino menggebrak meja, sontak membuat Sakura dan Sasuke menatap ke arah si pelaku. "Maaf, Sakura, Uchiha-san. Aku harus kembali ke kelas."

Sakura melempari Ino tatapan mematikan, tetapi gadis itu hanya tertawa acuh.

"Lain kali kerjakan tugasmu tepat waktu atau aku akan memarahimu, Ino," ucap Sakura memperingatkan. _Aku akan menghabisimu setelah ini, babi. Bersiaplah_

"Ay, ay, kapten!" Ino meperagakan posisi hormat. "Aku pergi dulu. Nikmati makan siang kalian, ya!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Ino langsung pergi berlalu ditelan ramainya pengunjung kantin.

Sakura mencibir dalam hati. Ino sialan, dia sengaja melakukan ini!

Setelah lama didominasi oleh hening—hanya suara alat makan yang berdentingan—akhirnya Sasuke membuka percakapan. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik."

"Paman dan bibi?"

"Mereka juga baik-baik saja."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kenapa kau pindah ke apartemen?" —meskipun sudah tahu jawabannya, Sasuke tetap bertanya. Ya, setidaknya hal yang harus dibicarakan akan bertambah, mungkin juga bisa merambat ke pembahasan mengenai hal yang lainnya. Sungguh, yang Sasuke inginkan hanyalah mengobrol berdua dengan Sakura tanpa canggung seperti dulu saat mereka masih di bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

Sakura cepat-cepat menoleh. "Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya dengan ketus.

Sasuke mengernyit tak suka. "Aku hanya bertanya." Kenapa Sakura jadi ketus begitu? Apakah ada yang salah dari pertanyaannya?

"Lalu sekarang, aku yang akan bertanya," gumam Sakura. "Kenapa kau pindah ke Finlandia? Ditambah lagi, kau tidak mengabariku!"

Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab, membuay Sakura menjadi salah mengartika reaksi lelaki itu.

"Oh, maaf jika pertanyaanku menyinggungmu," ujarnya. "Aku hanya bertanya."

Jelas sekali, ini adalah sindiran. Sasuke tidak bodoh. "Aku sudah menitipkan surat untukmu pada Itachi. Apa dia tidak memberikannya?"

"Aku tidak butuh surat, Sasuke." Sakura tersenyum sarkatis. "Apa kau tak bisa berpamitan langsung padaku? Segitukah tak pentingnya aku bagimu?"

Sasuke melebarkan matanya. "Bukan begitu, Sakura. Aku—"

"Sudahlah. Aku akan kembali ke kelas." Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya, namun buru-buru Sasuke menahan tangannya.

"Tidak, tunggu, Sakura. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan padamu mengenai sesuatu."

"Aku tak ingin mendengarkan apapun, Sasuke. Biarkan aku pergi, kumohon." Sakura segera menepis cekalan Sasuke dan pergi.

"Tch." Sasuke kehilangan _mood_ untuk makan. Dijauhkannya nampan berisi makanan itu. "Shion, sialan!" makinya.

.

.

Sakura bergegas memasukkan peralatan sekolahnya ke dalam tas. Ino harus pergi terlebih dahulu karena ada beberapa urusan di klub yang diikutinya, jadi Sakura terpaksa pulang sendirian. Dan sekarang ia harus cepat sebelum Sasuke datang dan menghampirinya.

Baru saja gadis itu akan memanggul tas, sang objek yang dihindari muncul tepat di hadapannya. Rasanya Sakura ingin sujud syukur sekarang saking senangnya, huh!

"Apa?"

"Kelihatannya kau pulang sendirian," balas Sasuke. Lelaki itu hanya memakai tas ranselnya di pundak kanan, sementara sisi tas yang lain dibiarkan menggantung.

Sakura berujar dengan malas. "Lalu?"

Sebuah senyum terkulum di bibir tipis milik Sasuke. "Pulang bersamaku, ya?" tawarnya.

Gadis musim semi itu menghela napas panjang. Masih bertanya-tanya sebenarnya, mengapa Sasuke masih gencar mendekatinya bahkan setelah Sakura memberikan penolakan—meski secara tak langsung.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," tolak Sakura itu dan berjalan melewati lelaki itu. Sasuke turut mengejar dan menyamakan langkah dengan Sakura. "Jangan mengikutiku."

"Dulu kita juga selalu pulang bersama. Apa masalahnya?" pertanyaan retoris. "Lagipula, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang seorang diri di saat hari hampir menggelap seperti ini."

"Terserah. Pokoknya jangan merepotkanku dengan gadis-gadis penggemarmu itu," ujar Sakura. Jalannya sedikit dipercepat. Dan lagi, Sasuke juga ikut mempercepat langkahnya agar berpapasan dengan Sakura.

"Kau cemburu?"

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Gadis itu menoleh pada Sasuke. Memandangnya lama sebelum kembali berjalan.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Jadi benar, kau cemburu."

"Jangan bodoh. Tentu saja, tidak." Sakura tertawa mengejek. Namun setelah itu, Sasuke tak lagi membalas.

"Mau mampir ke caffe sebentar?" tawar Sasuke setelah merasa hampir mati ditelan keheningan selama berjalan. Takut Sakura menolaknya, Sasuke segera menambahkan. "Aku yang traktir."

Sakura tak langsung mengiyakannya. Gadis itu tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Baiklah."

.

.

"Kenapa hanya pesan minuman? Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Aku yang traktir." Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sambil memandangi Sakura yang tengah meminum latte-nya.

"Aku tidak lapar," jawab gadis itu. Tangannya meletakkan cangkir di atas meja. "Kau sendiri juga, kenapa hanya minum? Tidak pesan makanan?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar."

"Ck. Jangan mengulangi jawabanku!" Sakura mendengus.

"Kenapa kau sering marah-marah? Apa kau berniat merubah sifatmu menjadi tempramental? Kusarankan untuk memilih yang lain karena itu sangat tidak cocok untukmu."

"Tidak ada hubungannya. Lagipula, cocok atau tidak, bukan kau yang menentukan."

Sasuke memandang gadis di hadapannya dalam-dalam. "Sakura...?"

"Hm-mm."

"Bisakah... kita kembali seperti dulu lagi?"

Sakura ikut menatap pada Sasuke. "Seperti dulu?" Cangkir latte kembali terangkat dan disesap sedikit. "Kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus."

Lelaki berusia tujuh belas tahun itu mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Kita... tak seharusnya seperti ini, Sasuke. Kau memiliki sebuah hubungan serius dengan seorang gadis, lalu bagaimana kau bisa menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain? Apa kau sudah mulai suka bermain perempuan sekarang?"

Kali ini, Sasuke benar-benar bingung hingga tak tahu harus berkata apa. "Hubungan serius? Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

Sakura melirik lawan bicaranya sesaat. "Kau telah memiliki kekasih, bukan, Sasuke? Jadi, sangat tidak pantas untukmu berjalan berdua denganku seperti ini. Kau ingin menyakiti perasaan kekasihmu?"

Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman disini. "Kekasih? Biacara apa kau, Sakura?" Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya, tangan lelaki itu bertumpu pada meja. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan. Sungguh!"

Sakura meremas seragamnya. Apa lelaki ini masih mau pura-pura tidak tahu? "Shion," ujarnya singkat. Namun, Sasuke langsung menyadari sesuatu begitu Sakura menyebut nama gadis sialan yang dibencinya.

"Oh, Shion, benar. Apa dia membuat ulah lagi?" Sasuke tampak kesal dan juga... marah. Tangannya mengepal erat. "Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Helaan napas meluncur dari mulut Sakura. "Dia bilang kalian akan bertunangan setelah kau kembali dari Finlandia. Jadi, dia melarangku untuk dekat-dekat denganmu."

Sasuke melebarkan matanya tak percaya. "A-apa? Dan kau mempercayai pendusta sepertinya?! Lalu, mengapa kau masih berhubungan dengannua, Sakura?"

Sakura menggedikkan bahu. "Yaa. Kalian tampak dekat. Kau dan dia pergi bersama kemana-mana. Semua orang juga tahu. Lagipula, Sasuke, aku tidak ingin berdiri di tengah hubungan kalian berdua. Aku bukan perempuan seperti itu," balasnya. "Satu lagi, aku tidak berhubungan dengannya. Dia yang menghampiriku beberapa hari sebelum hari ini."

Sasuke mencengkram rambutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Shion itu, apa yang sebenarnya gadis itu pikirkan? Kekasih? Bertunangan? Oh, Tuhan! Drama macam ini?! Sasuke sungguh tak habis pikir. Konyol!

Kemudian, Sasuke menyadari Sakura seperti hendak bangkit dari tempatnya. Lelaki itu langsung menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sakura. Memaksa gadis itu untuk kembali duduk.

"Dengar, Sakura." Sasuke menarik napas. "Semuanya... yang dikatakan Shion itu adalah dusta. Aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya. Dan mengenai kepindahanku ke Finlandia, aku ikut ayah dan ibu yang harus mengurus cabang perusahaan disana. Lalu, bertunangan? Tidak, itu bohong."

Genggaman yang tadinya mencekal, sekarang beralih menggenggam jemari Sakura dan saling menautkannya.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana frustasinya aku saat kau menghindariku?!" ucap Sasuke dengan intonasi yang sedikit dinaikkan. Sakura tampak terkejut mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Namun, gadis itu tetap diam—tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Aku tak memiliki hubungan dengan gadis manapun, kecuali dirimu. Satu-satunya gadis yang aku biarkan masuk ke dalam kehidupanku hanya kau, Sakura. Hanya kau... satu-satunya yang aku inginkan."

Tanpa mampu dicegah, setetes air mata terjun bebas dari pelupuk mata Sakura.

"Hanya kau... yang aku cintai." Sasuke menengadah menatap Sakura begitu selesai mengucapkan pengakuannya. Namun, hatinya bagai dihujam oleh ribuan belati ketika mendapati setitik air mata di wajah Sakura.

"A-apa? Mengapa kau menangis? Apa aku salah bicara, Sakura?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat. Gadis itu bangkit dari tempatnya. Menubruk Sasuke dengan sebuah pelukan erat dan menangis disana.

Sasuke awalnya terkejut, namun kemudian sebuah senyum bertengger di bibir lelaki itu. Matanya menyipit senang. Tangannya terangkat untuk merengkuh Sakura, menarik gadis itu untuk membalas pelukannya.

Sakura terisak. "Jangan pergi lagi. Aku membutuhkanmu," ujarnya.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana lagi. Aku akan selalu ada disini, bersamamu."

.

* * *

.

Itachi mengernyit heran mendengar suara tawa dari kamar adiknya. Suara tawa milik Sasuke. Hei, apa besok akan kiamat? Kalau begitu, lebih baik dia mempersiapkan diri.

Sementara di dalam kamar, Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Langit-langit kamar mendadak menjadi objek yang terlihat bagus untuk dipandangi.

Oh, sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke bahagia. Ada hal lain.

Hari pertama masuk sekolah... sungguh menakjubkan. Terutama sikap Sakura saat di caffe sepulang sekolah sore tadi. Ia terus-terusan tersenyum, seperti bukan dirinya. Ini sudah bagai euforia Sasuke.

Apa itu berarti... Sasuke masih memiliki sebuah kesempatan?

Dan ya, mengenai besok? Ia harus bagaimana?

Sasuke dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari kamar begitu mengingat sesuatu. Ia mencari Itachi dan menemukan sang kakak tangah mempersiapkan makan malam.

"Aniki," panggilnya.

Itachi menoleh—sedikit bergidik juga melihat ekspresi sumringah Sasuke. Namun, diabaikannya. "Apa?"

"Sakura berangkat sekolah menggunakan apa?"

Ah, tentang Sakura. Pantas saja. Kalau sudah ada kaitannya dengan Sakura, baru Sasuke bersemangat. Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Entahlah. Tapi, kebanyakan murid berangkat sekolah dengan kereta umum. Sepertinya Sakura juga menaiki itu. Kalau kau ingin menaikinya, datanglah lebih cepat ke stasiun. Kalau terlambat, keretanya akan berangkat lebih dulu dan kau akan ketinggalan," jelas Itachi. "Sekarang duduk dan makan."

Sasuke menuruti dan menarik kursi. Tangannya dengan cekatan membalikkan piring, kemudian mengambil sesendok besar nasi dan menempatkannya ke dalam piringnya.

"Bagaimana saat pulang? Kemarin aku dan Sakura pulang dengan berjalan kaki."

Itachi bergumam rendah. "Kalau sekolah usai siang, mungkin kereta umum masih beroperasi. Tapi kalau sudah sore, biasanya stasiun sudah tutup."

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke. Setelah itu, matanya menatap lauk yang terhidang di atas meja makan. "Hanya tempura dan kare?"

"Jangan protes dan makan saja. Aku hampir lupa menyiapkan makan malam hari ini asal kau tahu," sungut Itachi. Pemuda dua puluh lima tahun itu membukan apron yang dipakainya dan meletakkannya di dekat penanak nasi setelan dilipat rapi.

"Hn."

.

.

Di sisi lain, Sakura tengah berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya. Demi Tuhan, hal bodoh apa yang telah dilakukannya?! Sasuke pasti tidak pernah menyangkanya! Memalukan sekali!

Jadi besok, harus apa dia? Menghindari Sasuke? Ugh, terdengar mustahil sepertinya. Lalu bagaimana?

"Ayo, ayo, berpikirlah, Haruno Sakura! Kau, kan, jenius!" pekiknya. Tubuhnya kembali ia guling-gulingkan. Apa, ya, yang harus dilakukan?

"Ah! Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk," gumamnya senang ketika berhasil menemukan solusi yang tepat.

.

* * *

 **—to be continued—**

* * *

.

hah, akhirnya chap 2 selesai juga! terima kasih telah membaca ;;)

dan oh ya, masalah utamanya belum kelihatan banget dalam chap ini, Shion juga belum memperlihatkan batang hidung, ya? #haghag ...aku sih nggak niat buat konflik yang berat-berat banget karena fic ini nggak bakal panjang.

mulai sekarang, kalo ada pertanyaan yang mau diutarakan, silahkan corat-coret di ruang review, akan kujawab di chap depan xD

maaf kalau masih ada typo(s) yang terlewat dari suntingan.

 **Elaine** **— Tuesday, June 26th, 2017.**


End file.
